battle of the mind
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: Jamie accepts an offer of intelligence, but what is the cost?
1. Chapter 1

_Jamie finally understands what everyone is talking about._

"Doctor, what does this device do?" Zoe asks.

"oh that? It's a neuron-amplifier. It makes you smarter, don't worry about it Zoe, you're smart enough."

"why thank you Doctor."

"Aye, to smart fer yer own good if ya ask me." Jamie teases.

"oh be nice Jamie." the Doctor admonished.

"don't worry, you're just as bad." Jamie responds.

The Doctor gives him a hurt look then wanders with Zoe to the next object of intrigue. The inventor walks up behind Jamie, "anything of interest?"

he jumps slightly, "eh, um, I'm just lookin'."

she smiles, "why?"

"jus'... who are you?"

"I'm the head scientist here. Tell me, why did this grab your attention?"

he thinks a moment, "eh, I've kinda wondered what it was like been the smartest in tha room. I mean, the Doctor an' Zoe are both really smart an' they talk with big words but I canna understand any of it."

"I see. Do you want to try it on?"

"I don' know, the Doctor might not want me ta..."

"trust me it's okay. You see, I created it. I've run many tests and all were successful, the affects are only temporary anyway."

"really? I still need ta ask..."

"are you sure? can make your own choices?"

"Aye, I can."

"it's your choice."

he looks at his friends, "if it only lasts fer a little bit... alright, I try it."

"good. Come with me."

she straps the device to his head as he sits on the medical bed, "now, it will knock you out for a few minutes but you'll feel yourself getting smarter after you wake up. The only thing I want you to do, when it wears off come and tell me everything that happened, okay?"

"alright." the device powers on and he fights to stay awake. When he woke up he had a massive headache. He blinks as she shines a light in his eyes.

"good, eyes responding normally. Can you stand?"

"I think so." he gets up and she helps him wobble out the room.

"remember, come see me when it wears off."

he waves goodbye and she talks into a recording device. "journal entry 1,456: my third human test subject's response to the stimuli has begun much the same as the other two. Still investigating failure of brain connection in subjects one and two. Modification to system may have solved problem. End journal entry."

 _oh no! Will Jamie be brain dead? Let's wait and see._


	2. Chapter 2

_No, he's not. Sorry for the scare. But we still must see._

Jamie leans against a wall and waits for his headache to dissipate. Zoe walks up behind and startles him, "Jamie." she looks at his face, "are you alright? You appear to be suffering. Should I get the Doctor?"

"no, my head hurts but I'll be fine, Zoe."

"if you say so. The Doctor is looking for you. Where did you go?"

he pushes away and follows her lead, "I was... looking at something else."

"you hesitated. Jamie, did you something without the Doctor's or my knowledge?" she looks at him with curiosity laced with suspicion and jealousy.

"alright, I'll tell ye if you can figure it out."

she pouts, "technically that isn't fair."

"it won't hurt your ego."

"what does my ego have to do with it?"

The Doctor was examining a spectral thermometer when his companions came up arguing behind him.

"how would I know where the jealousy came from. I was unaware I was using it until you told me. Perhaps I can identify it if you describe it to me."

"jealousy is what you feel when I wander off and do something that fixes your problem."

"I guess that is the negative emotion that would be associated with that scenario."

he hears Jamie sigh, then turns to face them, "so, where did you go, Jamie?"

"over there." he thumbs behind himself.

"alright. You didn't cause trouble did you?"

"na, that's yer job."

an irritated face replaces his smile as realization hit but then fades back. "well, should we head back to the TARDIS?"

"nah, I wanna keep lookin' around if ye don't mind."

"alright Jamie. What about you Zoe?"

"are you going back to the TARDIS?"

"yes, I think I'll make a spot of tea."

"then I'll continue looking around with Jamie. You can not possibly cause trouble making tea."

Jamie whispers teasing, "don't give 'im any ideas."

she snickers lightly as the Doctor frowns, "Jamie." he scolds, "now, don't blow up anything."

"alright Doctor." Jamie nods, he turns away and examines a experimental teleporter. The Doctor walks several feet before, "aye, Zoe, the circuit is pretty bad. I think 'e wired it wrong and fried it."

"very astute observation Jamie. I thought you did not know anything about technology."

the Doctor turns around, "yes Jamie, how did you figure that out?"

"eh, the TARDIS controls look like that when you try ta fix it."

"I see," he thinks, "very well. Stay out of trouble."

"we will." Zoe chirps.

The Doctor leaves finally and the two of them examine the device. After a moment Zoe perks up, "I'm thirsty. I saw a cafeteria in corridor six, would you like anything?"  
"sure, I'll 'ave milk if they 'ave any."

she nods and heads off. She comes back to find his legs poking out from underneath and a grunt come from him. "Jamie, what are you doing?"

he pops out, "I figured out what was wrong. The amplifier for the power pack fried the circuits because they put the settings too high."

"Fascinating, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I was looking at it an' it made sense."

"here's your milk. Now, did you use the neuron-amplifier?"

"no. I, uh, used somethin' else." he rubs his head guiltily.

"alright, have you noticed any side effects?"

"a wee headache."

"I see, well, I will monitor your condition. If it gets worse we will have to tell the Doctor."

"fine, but the lady said tha' it worked."

"what lady?"

Jamie shows her to the lab.

 _What do ya think? Not enough action? I know. Ideas are welcome. I need them._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope I work this out._

Zoe pokes her head in and spots the lady, "Hello, are you the scientist who experimented on Jamie?"

"the young Scot? Yes." she nods.

"I'm Zoe, could you please explain your process? Including possible side effects."

"of course, Zoe. Come this way." she leads the girl to the side and they chatter.

"can I come too?" Jamie yells.

"of course Jamie." Zoe calls back.

"actually, I was thinking he could work on a test. Only to see how intelligent he has become." the scientist reaches over to a table and tosses him a thick book.

"oh, alright." he complains and plops into a chair.

"perhaps we could look at my other projects?"

"sounds delightful." the two of them leave, yakking about it and leaving Jamie to his task.

After four minutes of working he puts it down, his headache increasing. "I need a break." he stands up and walks out of the room. The throbbing in his head blocked him from noticing the lack of noise. He stops in the cafeteria, sits down and lays his head on the table. After a moment his gut registers that something is wrong. His eyes fight to open. Only two other people were in the room. One was typing up an equation on a laptop and the other was sleeping face down in a plate of cold eggs. He turns to the one typing, "hey, where is everybody?"

the man doesn't notice.

Jamie pushes himself up and wobbles over. He waves his hand in front of his face.

The man glares at him, "what do you want? I am busy trying to cure Roucus fever! Leave me alone if you love anything."

"aye, I do but..."

the man cuts him off, "no buts in science! Have you no shame? I am saving lives here! leave me!"

the sleeper lifts his head and mutters something about PEMDAS dragon* then plopped back down. Jamie growls at the temperamental man and pulls a knife out. The man stands up, "get that out of my face you pea-brained fool! I am a blue belt in eagle kung fu, I will best you!"

"aye would ye shut up fer a moment! I just wanted ta know where is everyone and where to find somethin' ta cure my headache."

"well, this is a science station. You would think they were all working." he huffs.

"aye, but ye would think that there would be some noise."

worry ceases his brow as Jamie's words rang true, "yes... there would be."

Jamie puts his knife away, "an' my headache?"

"here, I always keep some Arnica Montana** handy. Works wonders. Just put them under your tongue." he pulls out a blue tube and hands Jamie six tiny pills. Jamie pops them in and sticks out his hand, "I'm Jamie."

"Dr. John Galin, professor of biology and medicine."

"where should we start looking?"

"in another lab, obviously."

"ach, could ye leave the lip behind?"

"just stating a fact." Dr. Galin scoffed, walking out the door. Jamie rolls his eyes and follows after. The fifth lab was the first with anyone in it. A young lady covered in grease looks up from her welding.

"what do ye want?" she yells at them. Jamie smiles as he recognizes the Scottish accent. She scowls, "ach, not another one! Don't ye boys ever give up? Go away, go harass some other hapless lass, there's a bimbo upstairs that'll take ya."

"that's not what we 'ere fer." Jamie responds.

"then what? Ta take my work? I paid my rent last week."

"not that either. and what would we need your work for? I am curing the world, not making some pointless "do-dah"."

"fer yer information I'm not makin' a "do-dah"." she points her welding torch at him, "it's a atmospheric water generator. Ya over blown..."

"can ye both argue later? Most of the people on board 'ave disappeared and we need ta know why."

"don't look at me. I've been 'ere fer.." she checks the clock, "six hours. Six? I've been 'ere tha' long?"

"we could use yer help."

"oh, alright. But 'e better keep 'is trap shut or I'll toss 'im ta whatever beasties we find."

"now see here..." Dr. Galin started.

Jamie pushes them apart, "later, we've got to go."

they reluctantly obey and check in further rooms.

The Doctor settles down on his couch with an extra large bucket of popcorn and plays a movie. He wiggles happily and turns up the volume. Halfway in, he falls sideways, asleep.

Zoe stood listening to the lady's project plans. "some of these sound rather unethical."

"unfortunately sometimes that is the only way to further advance science."

"do you think Jamie is done yet? He is rather quiet." Zoe looks at the door.

"his test should be done by now. I'll check on him." she checks in the room, "tell me, does he usually wander off?"

"oh yes, quite often. Has he done it again?"

"yes." they walk out of the rooms. "where do you think he would go?"

"I don't know, he did seem to be in pain, perhaps he went to the medical bay." Zoe suggests.

"you check there, I'll look in the cafeteria." they part ways. the lady speeds to her destination, then stops and notices the lack of traffic. She stomps to a communication console, bashing a code. "what do you think you're doing?! Too many people too fast! The board will notice and I haven't perfected it yet."

a menacing voice hisses from the device, "they are here. I will destroy him by taking the boy. It will last long enough."

"the boy? The young Scott I tried the formula on? He won't be able to add two and two in thirty minutes. What use will he be to you then?"

"more than you know."

"there you are!" Zoe calls to her.

She hangs up, "did you find him?"

"no. did you?"

"I decided to contact security." she punches in the number.

"help hot-line, we also deliver pizza, what is your problem?" a bored American man drones.

"I need you to locate a young boy in a plaid skirt."

"who in their right mind would wear that?" the man jokes.

"a traditional Scotsman." Zoe explains.

"give me a minute... and he's in Dr. Adee's workshop."

"thank you." she hangs up, "we need to move, follow me."

they dash off to the workshop, making it just as Jamie popped out of a lab three doors down.

He smiles, "Zoe! Something weird is goin' on an' I need your help."

Dr. Adee pokes out of another lab, "nothin' 'ere! Who 're ye?"

"Zoe Heriot, and you?"

"I'm Dr. Adee."

"it's quite nice to meet you. Are you assisting Jamie?"

"yea, would ye mind lookin' in tha' lab over there? See if any one is in there."

Zoe walks off and the lady pulls him aside, "what's four times four?"

he thinks, "sixteen. Why?"

"I told you it's only temporary. How have you been feeling? Tired? Headache?"

"aye, I've 'ad a headache fer awhile now. I took some Arnica Montana but it's only getting' worse."

"really? How many questions did you answer on the test?"

"twenty-four, then my head hurt. Where do ye think all of the scientists went?"

"not a clue. You've met Dr. Adee I see."

"aye, an' Dr. Galin. They've been helping me look fer everybody but we haven't found a soul. What do you think happened?"

"I wouldn't know. I'll help you look." she heads down the hall.

Jamie watches her behavior, suspicion grows.

Zoe notices his expression and walks up to him. "what's wrong Jamie?"

"I don't trust 'er. Somethin' just feels off. Did she do anythin' odd when you were with her?"

"yes, she..."

"In 'ere! I've got somethin'!" Dr. Adee yells. They all sprint to her.

"it can't be that important." Dr. Galin gumbles.

"shut it an' look at this." she shows them a video of some twitching mice.

"how is this of any importance?" Dr. Galin complains.

Dr. Adee snaps at him, "I said shut it! Now listen or I'll rip yer lips off." she rewinds the feed.

He huffs but keeps quiet. She plays it.

A male voice narrates, "okay, Jerry the tenth and Cathy von mousie ate the formula half an hour ago and is now showing symptoms. He is twitching wildly. The formula appears to attack the nervous system. Cathy Van Mousie doesn't seem to be affected quite... scratch that, she just died." the female mouse flops over. "obviously I need to make changes..." a knock sounds, "come in."

another guy responds, "Dr. Jacobs, someone just called a meeting and you're on the list."

"really? Okay, just let me... okay and now Jerry's dead." he sighs, ""this can wait. So what's the meeting about?" the door closes.

"did any of ye get the message?" Jamie asks.

"oh aye! I did. Jimmy came in and told me there was a meetin'. I told 'im I'd be there but I kina lost track of time." Dr. Adee explains.

"an' what about ye two?" Jamie points at Dr. Galin and the lady.

"please, I have no time or patience for meetings. I have life-saving work to complete." Dr. Galin scoffs.

"yes, but as a the head scientist I can excuse myself from the occasional meeting." the lady answers.

"were any of you told where the meeting was going to take place?" Zoe asks.

"I was told it was on the third level." Dr. Galin answers.

"ach, good, ye finally said somethin' helpful." Dr. Adee says spitefully.

"aye, easy there lass. Are ye sure?" Jamie looks him in the eye.

"positive."

"let's go then." Jamie walks out. They all follow his lead.

 _Yay! I worked it out. More to come..._

*Ted ed math dragon.

**muscle relaxer, it works, most of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review._

They all walk into the elevator and Jamie's finger hovers over the buttons, the number slipping his mind. Zoe glances at it and presses the three. Jamie steps back and flashes a smile at her unspoken query. She ponders his response as everyone else squeezes in.

"get offa my foot ya hot air bag!" Dr. Adee yells at Dr. Galin.

"It's not my fault you have abnormally large feet." Dr. Galin snaps back.

The lady steps in now and silences them.

Jamie's left hand was starting to feel numb. It twitched lightly when he attempted to make a fist. Zoe looks at him, worried. She waits until the group disperses, "Jamie, are you alright?"

"aye, I'm fine Zoe." his steps falter.

Zoe grabs his arm and puts it on her shoulder, "your lying is still terrible. Lean on me."

he reluctantly obeys, annoyed yet grateful for her exceptional strength. They follow the searching (and squabbling) allies. They poke their heads in each door until they find a room full of scientists. The scientists stood about, trance-like. Dr. Adee waves her hand in a man's face, "I donna think anyone's 'ome."

"what do you think happened?" Dr. Galin wonders.

"what have you done?" the lady whispers, astonished.

A man moves, startling them. He walks towards them, stopping in front of Jamie. "you are almost complete Mister Mccrimmon."

"an' who am I talkin' to?"

"I am the Great Intelligence. Prepare for yourself to be the Doctor's demise." the man walks back to the corner he came from.

Jamie thinks for a moment then turns to the lady. "what do ye know about any of this?"

"what makes you think I know anything?" she asks, trying to hide her fear.

"I wouldn't a be like this if ye hadn't told me I'd be fine."

"okay, yes, I lied. my previous attempts failed but I changed the formula so I don't know what's going to happen to you."

"ye of all people should know the laws against Human testin' without safety measures!" Dr. Adee yells, grabbing the lady by the coat, shaking her.

"I know! I know!" she yells back.

Dr. Galin pulls her off, "Calm down! What's done is done." he turns to the lady, "because this is your fault you must fix it!"

"what make you think I can?!"

"the least you can do is try." Dr. Galin grows quiet, almost sorrowful.

Dr. Adee relaxes and looks at him with an ounce of pity. The room is quiet for a moment; then Zoe speaks, "perhaps we should go get the Doctor. He is quite good at fixing impossible situations."

Jamie pushes himself off her, "go Zoe. Take Dr. Adee with ye."

Dr. Adee nods at Jamie and leaves the room. Zoe doesn't leave until Dr. Galin becomes Jamie's crutch.

"and what are we going to do?" Dr. Galin asks.

"first... first we find the great... what's 'is name. Then we fix me." Jamie stumbles through his thoughts, mumbling in Celtic as he walked out the door.

The Doctor yawns and stretches. He looks up at the clock, 4:25 P.M. "it is oddly quiet. I thought they'd be back by now. I wonder what's keeping them?" he gets up to look around the TARDIS. Unable to find them he heads to the console. He goes to the door and tries to open it. Something was blocking it, pushing from the outside. He lets go and checks the cameras. It shows five scientists sitting themselves in front of it. He frowns and opens communication with them. "please move. You're sitting in the way." none of them respond. He sighs and starts thinking of ways to get out.

Zoe and Dr. Adee sprint down the halls, heading for the lift. They hop in and stop to breathe. Zoe pushes the button and Dr. Adee asks a question. "do ya think 'e'll be all right?"

"Jamie? I don't know. It is destroying his brain so even if he survives he might never be the same" Zoe sighs, "I am aware that everything that has happened is partly my fault."

" 'ow so?"

"sometimes I forget about his insecurity. The Doctor and I are so far ahead of him intellectually that he struggles to even understand half of what we say."

"so 'e was offered a chance ta understand an 'e took it. Ah, lass, don' beat yerself up over it. Everyone's insecure sometimes. Whether we give in or not only shows 'ow strong we are, and when we need help."

Zoe dwells on this, "so now I need to be there for him."

"aye." the elevator door opens.

"you are quite insightful." Zoe complements.

"thank ye." Dr. Adee pokes her head out, looking for traps. She rushes to the end of the hall. She makes an all clear sign. Zoe overtakes her then takes the lead. They stop outside the room with the TARDIS. A door blocked the way. Dr. Adee pushes in her code but it doesn't give. Zoe looks up, "perhaps the air vents? Jamie and the Doctor try that often."

"who gets on top?"

"Jamie usually."

Dr. Adee looks at her with a "really?" face.

"oh, you meant out of us. Sorry, I will carry you."

Dr. Adee climbs on top and starts unscrewing it. They stop a loud bang echos towards them, followed by a screeching noise. A speaker near their heads emits a high pitched piercing whine. They crumple in a heap, shielding their ears in an attempt to block it out. The sound bouncing around the enclosed space; repeatedly crashing against their eardrums. They pass out mere moments later.

When Jamie, Dr. Galin, and the lady left the room a man followed. The lady turns to him, "what do you want?"

"you do not know the way."

"is this a trap?"

"no, he will be ready when we arrive." he walk ahead of them.

The lady grabs Jamie's arm, stopping them both.

"what?" Dr. Galin asks harshly.

"look, I know this is my fault. But giving him what he wants will not fix you."

"alright, jus' tell me why."

"why?"

"why ye did all this if you're not... workin' fer 'im."

"when I started I only wanted to expand human knowledge, but after several awards the fame got to me. Then I started to draw blanks. I was afraid that people would forget me, leave me. He contacted me with an idea, but he didn't tell me his name. I've thought of asking why he wanted me to finish so badly; but I brushed it away with thoughts of acclaim." she sighs, "he pushed me to do human testing. I only agreed because I was behind on my payments. Somewhere after my second failure my conscience disappeared. I'm truly sorry for all of this."

"it's okay. I need ta face 'im. But I canna do it without ye."

"I don't know how." she looks dejectedly at the floor.

"neither do I." Jamie gives a cocky grin. They turn back to the patient man, slowly following.

 _Now what? Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_The conclusion..._

The Doctor pulls open the door. He gasps at the sight of Zoe and her new friend unconscious. He drops down to check their pulses. "oh good, you're alive." he pats Zoe's face, "come on Zoe. Please wake up."

she stirs, groaning. He moves on to Dr. Adee. "Zoe, how are you feeling?"

"quite groggy."

"who is this and what have you got yourself into?"

she sits up, "this is Dr. Adee, she's an mechanical engineer."

Dr. Adee stirs.

"hello my dear. Are you alright?"

"who? Who are ye?" she asks.

"I'm the Doctor. Continue Zoe." he nods to her.

"The Great Intelligence is planning to use Jamie. He sent us down here to get you." Zoe explains.

"that's not good. Can either of you walk?" he helps them up.

"ah think so." Dr. Adee pushes herself up to stand. He supports her as she wobbles, then turns to help Zoe.

"Jamie isn't doin' so good Doctor. 'e could barely stand when we last saw 'im." Dr. Adee says.

"what's wrong with Jamie?" he looks at Zoe, worry written on his face.

"I will tell you on the way." she stumbles but regains her footing, they move quickly back up the halls.

"I'm 'ere! Now what?" Jamie yells at the sentient fog. Dr. Galin's shoulder ached under the boy's weight.

He whispers harshly, "now what? I was hoping you had a plan."

"sit." the fog orders. it parts to show a chair, wires dangling from the back.

Jamie obeys. Bands click around his wrists. The machine hums to life behind him. A panel show his brain activity. It spikes from almost nothing to rapid movement. The fog growls, "stop thinking. It will only damage you further!" a switch flips, shocking Jamie. The spikes reach higher. Intense focus and happiness pasted on Jamie's face.

"what are you doing?" the fog flips another and the sound of bagpipes and battle drums boom through the room. The louder it got the less pleasing it sounded as Jamie's brain missed a few notes.

"I know that playing! Jamie, what are you doing?" the Doctor wonders, worried.

Zoe mentally compares the music to the frequency of the bad notes, monitoring his rate of decay.

The music spurs Dr. Adee on, increasing her speed. The true Scot in her gaining strength.

They pass a lab, the lady pops her head out. "Doctor! Zoe! In here!"

they back up. "I need your two's help. I need to make something to reverse the damage. Dr. Adee, take this," she tosses her a tool bag, "and head to electronics lab 117. He needs you."

Dr. Adee nods, running quickly.

The Doctor and Zoe listen carefully to her instructions.

Dr. Galin held onto the switch, refusing to let the fog turn off the noise. Dr. Adee sneaks into the room. She spots an opening and slides under the main computer. Pulling off a panel, she gets to work. The machine goes silent, all screens blinked off. Jamie was still going, humming the now terrible tune. The Great Intelligence swirls, "you're two late, in mere moments he will be ready!"

"why do you need 'im ta be nearly brain dead?" Dr. Adee asks, shaking Jamie.

Jamie's eyes focus on her and he smiles, but doesn't stop humming.

"I can only control the minds of the dead or the willing. He will soon be as good as dead. Allowing me to control him, defeating the Doctor with one of his favorite pets." it laughs.

"keep you hands off of him!" the Doctor yells.

Zoe adds, "metaphorically speaking of course."

"yes Zoe." he pulls out a fog machine and turns it on. A purple fog comes out. "grab him, let's go!"

Dr. Galin and Dr. Adee drag him out. The fog screams, "what is this!?"

"just a sleeping fluid, when you're out we'll collect you for study." the lady says.

The Great Intelligence floats to the floor. She pulls out a vacuum with a containment jar.

Jamie wakes up, "Daddy? Where's Daddy?" he asks deliriously.

"Jamie, it's me, the Doctor." he reaches down, patting his hand. "you're going to be alright."

"is 'e awake yet?" Dr. Adee pokes her head in.

"yes, but he's still a little out of it."

she nods and leaves. Jamie looks at him with tears, he reaches out to him, "I'm scared Daddy."

The Doctor's eyes well up, he pulls Jamie into a hug, "you're going to be fine Jamie."

Zoe peaks in, "oh, may I join?"

Jamie looks at her and reaches out, including her. The hug lasts til Jamie falls asleep. They settle him back down.

"Doctor, what was that about?" she asks, opening the door.

"he's recovering." he replies, smiling.

Three days later Jamie was almost back to normal, minus complete motor control. The police show up to arrest the lady. As they put the cuffs on her Jamie pushes his way to her. "I never got your name."

"Dr. Laura Briggs. I'm... I'm sorry for everything."

he taps her nose, "Briggs, Sam Briggs. You look like her."

she looks at him confused, "what?"

"a long time ago." he zones out for a moment, "I forgive ye, you've made up fer most a your mistakes."

she nods and lets the officers walk her away. The Doctor pats him on the shoulder, "let's go Jamie. How about a nice beach?"

"if ye can find one." Jamie teases.

The Doctor pouts, then happily bounces to the TARDIS.

 _Finally! Sorry this took so long. I had to do a self-imposed internet ban to get anything done. please review._


End file.
